For My Father
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Han on his deathbed. One post.


Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

**For My Father**

Jaina Solo Fel had never been more afraid while waiting for the _Millennium Falcon _to land. She had felt something through the Force and knew it was bad. Her mother and brother were next to her, just as nervous.

Han Solo and Jagged Fel had gone on a mission together. They were the perfect duo for it. Han could maneuver his way through the lowlife, while Jag was the perfect look out. Jaina didn't know what had gone wrong.

Twenty minutes later, the _Falcon_ finally landed. Jag came running down the ramp, "We need a medic, now!"

Jacen called one. Jaina hurried to Jag, "What's wrong with Dad?" 

"Don't go in there, any of you," Jag said, standing in the way, "He doesn't want you to see."

Jaina glanced over her mother. She was white as a sheet. They stepped out of the way as the medics rushed inside. Jag lead them back down the ramp and moved them from view, "He was shot. We were ambushed. We were fighting to our ship. One of the attackers went to shoot me, but Han knocked me down and took the shot himself."

Jaina gripped Jag's arm, "He's going to die, isn't he?"

Jag swallowed nervously, "I don't know. It looks like it." 

They all turned and watched in silence as the medics took Han away.  
----  
"I can't believe he's dying," Luke said quietly to Mara. There was nothing anyone could do. Han was going to die. He refused life support. The doctors told him that he wouldn't live out the hour, but Han told them he would die when he was good and ready to.

Visitors were saying goodbye to the Correlian. Lando and Tendra Calrissan had just exited his room. Chewbacca's family was in there now.

"Jaina, we'll take the twins off your hands for awhile," Tendra was saying. Jaina nodded. Jag had already taken the four year-old twins, Conner and Chrysti to see their grandfather one last time. They didn't understand what was going on, but they knew it was bad.

Chewie's family walked out. Luke, Mara, and eleven year-old Ben went inside.

Ben exited first. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He adored Han. His uncle would always show him stuff he shouldn't do. Han and Ben's relationship was a special one. Ben was a lot like Anakin, Han's dead son.

Ben sat down next Jacen, staring at the floor. Mara came out next, and shortly after that, Luke.

"He wants to see you now, Jacen," Luke said quietly. Jacen nodded and went inside.

Jaina clutched Jag's hand tighter. She was next. Everyone knew the time was getting closer. She laid a hand on her enlarged stomach. Only a month until her and Jag's third child was born and her father would miss it.

Time flew by to fast for Jaina. Her father couldn't die. He was her hero. She remembered being a little girl when her father would read to her before bed. A sob choked her.

Jacen exited, eyes red, "Jaina...Dad wants both you and Jag."

Jaina nodded. She stood up and hugged her brother tightly. Her and Jag then went into the room.

"Jag, you better take care of my little girl," Han told him, then looked at Jaina, "Don't be mad at him. It's not his fault. I took the shot so your children would have a father and you would have someone who loves you more than anything. Don't feel guilty either. Jag, if you will excuse us?"

"Of course, Han," Jag nodded, "I'll take care of her. You're a great man, Han." 

"Dang, with all these compliments I'm getting, I should have done this years ago. Now get out of here, Fel," Han laughed.

"Yes, sir," Jag chuckled and left. Even on his deathbed, Han Solo was still Han Solo.

"Daddy...," Jaina began, then was forced to stop.

"Come here, sweetie," Han pulled Jaina onto his bed, "It'll be okay, you'll see. Tell this kid about me, okay?"

Jaina nodded through her tears. She took her father's hand and laid it on her belly. She used the Force to allow her baby to feel Han, just as she had done with Jag. The baby kicked, bringing a grin to Han's face. 

"She's a Solo, alright," Han laughed, then grew serious, "Jaina, let Jag help you. I asked Kyp to keep an eye out for you as his finally debt to me. You are the best daughter I could ever have. I love you and am very proud of you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Han kissed her cheek, "Go get your mother, princess."

Jaina nodded and slowly left the room. She entered the waiting room and looked at her mom, "Dad...wants to see you."

Leia nodded. Luke squeezed her hand and she went into the room. Jacen hurried over to Jaina and hugged her tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder. They held each other until some time later when Leia came out some time later.

"Han wishes for Jacen, Jaina, and Luke to be with him when he..." Leia didn't finish. Luke came up and wrapped and arm around her waist. Jag walked to Jaina and hugged her tightly before she left. Her and Jacen walked into the room, clutching hands as they did as children.

"Wow, they way you are all crying, you'd think someone is dying," Han joked as they walked in.

"We're just sad we couldn't get rid of you sooner," Luke joked back, knowing this was what Han wanted. 

"Well, I told the doctors I would die when I was damn good and ready, and I am," Han stated, then said to Luke, "Luke, take care of you sister for me. Don't let her do anything stupid, alright kid?"

"Sure, Han," Luke replied, voice wavering slightly.

"Jacen, you never disappointed me. I love you son and am very proud of you," Han told Jacen, "I may not have understood why you did things the way you did, but I'm proud of the man you have become."

"Thanks, Dad," Jacen replied and hugged him, "I love you too."

"Jaina, never give up. You are so strong, but don't be afraid to ask for help. I'm proud of you. I love you," Han told her,"Take care of the _Falcon_ for me.

"I love you too, Dad," Jaina hugged him tightly, crying.

"Your Highness, I'm going to miss you. You better not do anything stupid like get yourself killed before you can whip our grandkids into shape," Han told Leia, "I love you."

Leia smiled softly, "I know, nerf herder, I love you too."

"I'll take care of Anakin."

"And Chewie will keep you in line," Leia said.

"I get to be grilled by your father," Han joked, "See you on the other side. "

Han Solo smiled that Solo grin as he sank down onto the bed. It was then Han Solo let out his last breath.  
----  
Mara and Kyp Durron flinched. It was then they knew Han was dead. Tendra had brought the twins back to Jag, who burst into tears.

"We can't feel Grandpa anymore!" Chrysti cried. Jag hugged them both tightly. Fifteen minutes later, Jaina, Jacen, Luke, and Leia came into the room. Jaina rushed over to Jag as quickly as she could. Mara found Luke and Lando went to Leia. Nobody spoke. There was nothing they could say.  
----  
Han's body was burned the next night. His ashes were compacted into a crystal which Leia was going to take to Corelia to throw in the sea. A plaque had been placed in the cemetery nearby. The memorial service was held that night.

Leia went to Corellia with Jacen, Jaina, and Luke. They preformed the Corelian rights, then came back. Jaina had been left the _Falcon_, but she wasn't ready to go aboard yet.

A few weeks after Han's death, Jaina gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her and Jag hadn't wanted to know what the baby would be. Han swore up and down it was a girl. He was right.

"I want to name her Hanna," Jaina told Jag.

He nodded, "Perfect."

Jaina smiled at her daughter. She had been named for her grandfather, the man she had only met through the Force. Jag kissed her forehead, "He would love it."

Jaina felt a familiar touch in the Force, "He does." The End.


End file.
